My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Gallery
Animated shorts Music to My Ears 'Music to My Ears' animated short title card EG2.png Bird perched on a traffic light EG2.png Traffic in the city EG2.png DJ Pon-3 at the crosswalk EG2.png|Vinyl knows the rules of the road. Pedestrian signal 'stop' EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking to the right EG2.png Unnamed CHS students at a table EG2.png DJ Pon-3 putting on headphones EG2.png|When she puts the headphones on, it's party time! DJ Pon-3 turning on music EG2.png|Ah, yes, remember iPods? Neither do I! Trixie in the background EG2.png|Sethisto is certainly happy about this shot. DJ Pon-3 nods her head to the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 taps her hand to the beat EG2.png Pedestrian signal 'go' EG2.png DJ Pon-3 about to walk EG2.png DJ Pon-3's bass-dropping footstep EG2.png|Vinyl's got a new pair of kicks. DJ Pon-3's walk causing vibrations EG2.png|She's walkin' in wubs. DJ Pon-3's reflection in a windshield EG2.png Sound waves in DJ Pon-3's glasses EG2.png DJ Pon-3 strutting across the street EG2.png|Everyday I'm shufflin'. Cutie Mark Crusaders running EG2.png|Here come the Crusaders. Sweetie Belle passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Scootaloo passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 dancing in the street EG2.png|Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk... Crossing guard dancing EG2.png|Dubstep crossing guard FTW! DJ Pon-3 walking confidently EG2.png Chicks chirping to the music's beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking at birds EG2.png Cat startled by car alarm EG2.png Cats yowling at each other EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking toward unnamed boy and dog EG2.png Dog barking to the music's beat EG2.png|That's the same dog Twilight saw in the first movie. Unnamed boy and dog passing DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking down the street EG2.png DJ Pon-3 and unnamed boy fist-bump EG2.png|Brohoof! Unnamed boy puts on sunglasses EG2.png DJ Pon-3 at another crosswalk EG2.png Pedestrian signal break-dancing EG2.png|In Vinyl's eyes, even the "WALK" signal guy gets down with the beat. DJ Pon-3 feeling the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 approaching Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 entering Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking in slow motion EG2.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in Sugarcube Corner EG2.png|Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and a purse chihuahua. DJ Pon-3 passing by shop patrons EG2.png Unnamed boy and girl at shop table EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking toward Mane 5 EG2.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Hey, where's Twilight? Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Pinkie being Pinkie by waving at normal speed during a slow motion shot. DJ Pon-3 standing at shop counter EG2.png Mrs. Cake "what can I get ya?" EG2.png|Mrs. Cake has the only spoken line of dialogue in this short. "Hi! What can I get ya?" DJ Pon-3 pointing EG2.png Mrs. Cake bagging a cupcake EG2.png Mrs. Cake giving bag to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking away EG2.png DJ Pon-3 leaving Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 opening the shop doors EG2.png DJ Pon-3 kicking school doors open EG2.png DJ Pon-3 entering Canterlot High EG2.png Unnamed boy overcome by the beat EG2.png Unnamed girl overcome by the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 and unnamed students walk through hallway EG2.png|By this point, Vinyl's like the pied piper of dubstep. Human Cranky Doodle Donkey EG2.png|So there is a teacher at Canterlot High, and it's Cranky Doodle Donkey! DJ Pon-3 passes by Cranky Doodle Donkey EG2.png DJ Pon-3 strutting through the halls EG2.png Unnamed girl struggling with her locker EG2.png Eco-kids playing with hacky sack EG2.png Unnamed techie looking embarrassed EG2.png DJ Pon-3 taking book from locker EG2.png DJ Pon-3 dancing in the halls EG2.png DJ Pon-3 about to back into Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 backs into Principal Celestia EG2.png|Principal Celestia threw off Vinyl's groove. DJ Pon-3 in trouble EG2.png|Didn't you hear the bell? Principal Celestia confiscates DJ Pon-3's headphones EG2.png|Give 'em to me. DJ Pon-3 running to class EG2.png|Now get to class! DJ Pon-3 looking back to Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 takes out earbuds EG2.png|Celestia can't stop me from enjoying my music! DJ Pon-3's music starts again EG2.png|Wub a dub dub! Guitar Centered Guitar Centered title card EG2.png DJ Pon-3 in the music store EG2.png|Looks like Vinyl already has a part-time job. Main 5 enter the music store EG2.png Rainbow Dash's busted guitar EG2.png|Man, wonder what Dashie did to that ax to make it look so mangled. Rarity gasping EG2.png Pinkie Pie holding up a guitar EG2.png|How about this one? Pinkie Pie holding up a banjo EG2.png|Lookie here! Pinkie Pie holding up a tuba EG2.png|Super groovy! Rainbow Dash "no, Pinkie" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "as awesome as I'm gonna make it sound" EG2.png Rainbow Dash wide eyes EG2.png Double-necked guitar on display rack EG2.png|There she is...Excalibur. Guitar in Rainbow Dash's eyes EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Trixie grab guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Trixie look at each other EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Trixie fighting over guitar EG2.png Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "let's see who plays best!" EG2.png Trixie "a shred off?" EG2.png|A shred off? Rainbow Dash eye focus EG2.png|Shred... on! Pinkie hands guitar to Rainbow Dash EG2.png|I don't know who's loonier, human Pinkie or pony Pinkie. Rainbow Dash with a guitar EG2.png|Film subtitle drop (Rainbow Rocks). Trixie playing guitar EG2.png|Looks like Trixie's left-Hendrixed...er, handed. Rainbow Dash vs. Trixie EG2.png Rainbow Dash shredding on guitar EG2.png Trixie shredding on guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Trixie face off EG2.png Trixie rocking the guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash shredding faster EG2.png Rainbow Dash gains the upper hand EG2.png Trixie shredding faster EG2.png Trixie gains the upper hand EG2.png Rainbow Dash getting blown back EG2.png Rainbow Dash surging with power EG2.png Trixie in shock EG2.png Rainbow Dash rises off the floor EG2.png Rainbow Dash sprouting wings EG2.png Rainbow Dash surging with electricity EG2.png Rainbow Dash rock rainboom EG2.png|Dashie's Rock Rainboom. Trixie getting blown away EG2.png Main 4 cheer for Rainbow Dash EG2.png Trixie on top of a drum kit EG2.png DJ Pon-3 giving Rainbow her prize EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking at her guitar EG2.png Rainbow's reflection in guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash "she can have it" EG2.png|"She can have it." Rainbow Dash hugging guitar EG2.png|"This is the one that really speaks to me." Trixie grinning EG2.png Trixie grabbing guitar from DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Trixie raising guitar in triumph EG2.png Rainbow Dash "I doubt it" EG2.png Trixie looking confused EG2.png Rainbow Dash buying the guitar EG2.png Main 5 leaving the music store EG2.png Trixie looking down at guitar EG2.png Guitar with 12,000 dollar price tag EG2.png|Congratulations she can read. Trixie shocked at guitar's cost EG2.png Trixie "you'll pay for this, Rainbow Dash!" EG2.png|OBJECTION! Pinkie Pie "you'll have to pay for it" EG2.png|"No, silly! If you want it, you'll have to pay for it!" Pinkie Pie winking EG2.png|Who else but Pinkie?! Trailer Rainbow and friends in band room EG2.png Rainbow Dash 'where is Rarity' EG2.png|"Where is Rarity?" Applejack 'some sort of grand entrance' EG2.png|She just wants to make a grand entrance... Rarity on top of grand piano EG2.png|...Riding on the grand piano. Pinkie Pie playing drums EG2.png Twilight Sparkle singing EG2.png Applejack silhouette with bass guitar EG2.png Fluttershy hovering with tambourine EG2.png Fluttershy attracting hamsters EG2.png|What's with all the hamsters? Pinkie Pie drum transformation EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow singing EG2.png Pinkie Pie spinning on drums EG2.png|Yes. This is normal. Pinkie Pie with messy hair EG2.png Rarity playing keytar EG2.png Twilight and friends singing Shake Your Tail EG2.png DJ Pon-3 busting a move EG2.png|Vinyl spins while showing her team pride. Granny Smith and students dancing EG2.png Main 6 singing on stage EG2.png Twilight and friends rocking out EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy back to back EG2.png Applejack and Rarity back to back EG2.png Canterlot High students dancing EG2.png Applejack and Rarity singing EG2.png Pinkie Pie singing on drums EG2.png Fluttershy and Rainbow singing EG2.png Rainbow Rocks EW promotional.jpg Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish EG2.png|Notice how Twilight doesn't have wings in this shot, but she does in others. Miscellaneous Promotional material Music video Rainbow Rocks Mane 6 overhead shot.png|"Time to Come Together (Rainbow Rocks Remix)" Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Twilight Sparkle sings with friends by her side Fluttershy Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Fluttershy's so sweet and rainbowfied Applejack Rainbow Rocks music video.png|No one rocks out like Applejack Pinkie Pie Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Pinkie Pie on drums has quite the knack Rainbow Dash Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Rainbow Dash in the band is supafly Rarity Rainbow Rocks music video.png|Rarity's a rock star rainbowfied Rainbow Rocks Mane 6 lineup.png Rainbow Rocks music video Twilight and Pinkie high-five.png Merchandise Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll package.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Singing doll back cover of package.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll with accessories.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll.png|Notice how she has Fluttershy's card? Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll back cover of package.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks stage.png|Time to rock! Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png|Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll with accessories.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Neon doll.png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks and pony set.png|Rainbow Rocks Rarity with pony set Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Fashion Set.jpg Trixie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.jpg Trixie Lulamoon Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Category:Equestria Girls Category:Galleries